Strangers in Strange Lands
by Sweey
Summary: Goemon and the team crash land on planet Popstar after facing a terrible delima on planet Impact. There, they are met by a stranger, a masked knight, and various other peculiar beings. Without a working ship, they have to find a way off this planet. How?
1. Prologue: Complete Strangers

****_**Sweey: **_**Alright, I thought it was time I did a story about the Goemon characters. They're awesome! :D But, since they're so well... not very well known, I decided to do a crossover of some characters that are. :) So, hopefully this satisfies both franchises! ;D**

**I'm only doing this once… as I always do: Kirby characters belong to Hal Laboratory and Goemon characters belong to Konami. Stranger, my Wanderer, belongs to me. :)**

**Enjoy! :D **

_Prologue_**_ Complete Strangers_**

The stars dangled high overhead as Stranger's silent footsteps moved him through the ruins of an old stone building just beyond Pupuland Village and Whispy Woods.

As he paused from the top of one of the old, stone structures, something blue caught his eyes that hid beneath the shadow cast by the deep hood that he always wore.

He moved in closer to get a better look and discovered four creatures of a species unknown to him dressed distinctly like ninja.

One dresssed in red with a large pineapple-shaped head topped with spiky, blue hair was giving what sounded like a pep talk to the other three ninja.

"Alright! Here's the plan! We go out there, find out where we are and how we can fix our ship so we can return to planet Impact, get Impact back, then ultimately return home."

The fat ninja dressed entirely in blue looked at him in shock, "What? What if there are aliens? You can't expect us to just run out there with no supplies or food Goemon! That's just absurd!"

"Well of course I do Bismeru! We've got to get off this planet somehow and the only way we can do that is if we fix this ship!" Goemon answered tetchily, "We'll do better if we split up."

"But what if we get eaten?" Bismeru asked in a panicked voice, "Why don't we just send Sasuke?"

The small, childlike, bald ninja with a thorny, blue ponytail looked at Bismeru with wide eyes, "Why me?"

Bismeru leaned in closer to Sasuke, "Because... it's your greatest mission Sasuke! Go find someone to help fix our ship then bring them here!"

The female ninja with green hair and purple cloths glared at him, "That's ridiculous! We can't just send him out there all by himself! Sasuke, you don't have to go-" she stopped. The little ninja had already left and so had Stranger.

The small ninja, Sasuke, ran fast and silently but Stranger was double in such skill. He had memorized every rock, root, and vine of this planet so it was a breeze to follow the little ninja no matter how fast the fellow moved.

Sasuke stopped at the edge of the forest where he found a small, round house made of a smooth, gray rock on a hill beside a massive, loan tree.

Shrouded in the shadows of the night, Stranger watched through narrowed eyes as the little ninja approached Kirby's home. It was time to go report to Sir Meta Knight.

…..

_**Sweey: **_**It's supposed to have a short beginning. :3 Anyways, for those of you who aren't my regular readers and are fans of the Ganbare Goemon franchise, let me know if I messed up on any of the characters. I've only played a handful of the games and seen a mere three episodes of the anime, so bear with me. :D Well, I'll have another chapter up soon. ;D Don't worry. **


	2. Sasuke and the Stranger

**Sweey:**_**Sorry bout the long gap I left you all in with this story. I've got it nearly complete in my notebook…. Which I need to get a new notebook considering it has three fics including this one, Don't Look to the Eyes of a Stranger, and something else with no title concerning Stranger and Allison Silver from Crispy Pink's fic: Meta Girl. So, without further ado, I will fix that mistake of calling Ebismeru- Bismeru…. Lol thanks my friend for pointing that crucial detail out! ;D I've also been calling Stranger's bow a compound bow…. Boy do I feel like an idiot! He's my own character and I made such a huge mistake! It's actually a double bow…. Check the links below to see what it looks like. **_

_**.**_

_**This is a pic of Stranger and Jebediah. Jebediah is the "puffball"…. And Stranger has his double bow…. Which a double bow is actually one of the first versions of the compound bow so I don't have a clue as to why I'm making such a fuss about it… herm… that is my artwork btw. :3**_

_**.com/#/d399g58**_

**Chapter One: Sasuke and the Stranger**

"Ninja you say?" Sir Meta Knight echoed Stranger's words. The Wanderer had arrived in the late night with the unexpected report.

Stranger nodded, leaning on his massive double bow, which he had recently began using again in place of his more recently used compound-bow, "They are of a species unknown to me and they are unfamiliar with this place and our species. So it appears to me."

Sir Meta Knight's round, masked, blue body dipped as he pondered upon Stranger's statement, "Describe them to me, Wanderer."

"Their supposed leader, Goemon, wears red clothing, carries a pipe as a weapon, and has blue, spiky hair and from what I saw of him he's slightly rash and hotheaded. His gluttonous sidekick, Ebismeru, sports the color blue and a large hat. He carries a paddle as his weapon of choice… I suppose he spanks his enemies to death…" Stranger paused in mid-thought before continuing his report. There is also a female clad in purple with long, flowing, green hair. She wields a katana and I believe also some sort of western weaponry, a gun of some sort. She also seems far more mature and assumes a sisterly affection for the other three."

"What is her name?" Sir Meta Knight asked.

Stranger frowned slightly, "I'm afraid I did not catch her name…"

Sir Meta Knight shrugged the matter away, "What of the forth ninja?"

"Sasuke, he's almost naïve it appears… and very childlike. There was something… mechanical about his motions and voice. He's bald with a single, massive ponytail spiked and blue in a similar style to Goemon's. Unlike the others, who had five fingers on their hands, this fellow had round balls on the end of two thin arms. His clothing is green and spiky or… sharp if that's what you'd call it. He bore two, large shurikens and I have no doubt he could throw them with great accuracy," Stranger paused and shifted his gaze to the window he was positioned before, but did so to find that he only beheld the scenery of Dreamland. Finding nothing there, he turned back to Sir Meta Knight who was preparing another question for him.

"_Strange," _he thought to himself,_ "I could have sworn I saw a shadow blocking the moonlight in the window…"_

….

"I don't know about this… Kirby is it?" Susuke began.

The little, pink, ball-like creature with red, sesame-shaped feet looked up at him with glittering, oval, blue eyes.

"Poyo, Kaabii!"

Sasuke frowned slightly, "Your species have such an odd language… no matter how hard I try to comprehend it, it always comes out as chicken-watermelon-chicken!"

"Poyo!" Kirby agreed.

Sasuke hesitated, not sure what to do at that statement. There was no telling what this creature was really saying to him or if he even understood what he was saying.

"Maybe it'd be best to go back and get the others in case things were to go wrong…" Sasuke said to himself. As he turned to leave the castle, a voice erupted from behind.

"Halt Sasuke-dono…" it demanded none other than immediate obedience and respect.

Cringing, all Sasuke could think about was how this complete stranger had come to know his name, but still he turned. As he did so, he came face to face with a hooded stranger who, despite how close he drew with each step, seemed to dissolve into the background.

"Sasuke… why are you here?" the stranger asked. His voice was pleasant enough, so Sasuke thought nothing of it. He was incapable of such suspicion.

"Well sir, my friends and I were on our way home to Edo from planet Impact when a huge, flying saucer attacked us and our ship was damaged and set off course towards this place. Now we need help fixing it so we can return home," the little ninja explained.

Stranger nodded, sensing that Sasuke's words were indeed genuine, "My lord can help you. Come with me Sasuke, you too Kirby."

"Poyo yosomono!" Kirby exclaimed, "Misoyano hoyo!"

"It is pronounced mishiranu hito, Kirby," the stranger corrected gently as he led the way through the corridor.

"So you're a stranger to him too?" Sasuke asked politely.

"You could say that. Now be quite, we don't want to wake anyone up," the stranger murmured, "Or we'll both be a feast for the king."

Sasuke's eyes widened even bigger than they already were as he began to imagine such a frightening situation such as the one the stranger had mentioned. This place was terribly frightening to him. Especially since it now had kings who ate people.

…

**Sweey:**_** Alright, hopefully that satisfied you all for a temporary moment. :) I'll update again soon….. and I have a feeling that my obsession with Masamune Date is going to end up forcing me to write a random fanfiction about Sengoku Basara…. *growls* Curse you excessive inspiration! Those last couple of phrases that Kirby said, "Poyo yosomono," AND, "Misoyano hoyo! (Stranger's correction: Mishiranu hito)" Are Japanese words for stranger or people you don't know… **_

_**Yosomono: A person from outside our town.**_

_**Mishiranu hito: Unknown person**_

_**I decided that Kirby would have an easier time pronouncing Yosomono do to it's many O's… like poyo… while mishiranu hito would be more of a challenge. But mishiranu hito described Stranger better as a whole… both words do but I thought I'd enlighten you a little… less you already knew this. **_

_**Now…. What did you think of this update? :3 **_


	3. Magic?

**Sweey:**_**So hello again my friends! ^_^ I've not much else to say sept that my Great-Grandmother (age 85) made it through her surgery safely! :D I'm so happy! Anyways, here's another chapter…. Lol my half Japanese cousin and my other awesome cousin are here… haha they rock. We're gonna play Sengoku Basara! WOO WOO Go Masamune Date! :3 Wondering who he is? Go to my DA account (link on my profile) and you'll find him in my featured favorites… considering I haven't done any pics of him yet. Enjoy this chapter! ^_^ **_

Chapter Two:** Magic?**

The stranger led Sasuke and Kirby within the castle walls and through several corridors until he brought them to Sir Meta Knight's apartment.

"You may enter, Sasuke," the stranger said in a cool voice as he held the door open for the little ninja to pass through.

Sasuke was about to ask for his name but he decided he'd find out soon enough.

"I have brought him, my lord," the stranger announced in a soft voice.

"Well done Stranger, thank you," a masked being replied. He was of a species similar to Kirby, with purple feet and blue skin. Sasuke froze under the two glowing yellow eyes that looked at him from behind the v-shaped slit in his metal mask.

"I've been expecting you, Sasuke," the masked knight said.

"H-hello sir…" Sasuke replied, just barely above a whisper. He was still appalled at how the two knew his name… maybe they could read minds.

"You said you and your friends needed help repairing your ship, may I assist you in this?" Sir Meta Knight asked.

Sasuke smiled broadly, "Of course you can! We'd greatly appreciate it!"

"Where are they at this moment?" Sir Meta Knight asked.

It was Stranger who answered, "In the valley of the ruins."

"_Such an odd name," _thought Sasuke as he studied the man before him. He was cloaked in a hooded cape that swirled like an illusion. In his hand he held an odd bow and a quiver stuffed with arrows was slung over his right shoulder.

Sir Meta Knight dipped his body in the form of a nod, "Very well. If you could Sasuke, write your friends a message so Stranger may go help them that would be most helpful."

Sasuke nodded and grinned broadly readily writing a note on the paper Stranger provided to him who took it back in hand and stood silently as he waited for his next orders.

"You know what to do Wanderer," Sir Meta Knight said.

Before he left, Stranger smiled warmly at Sasuke, and then left the room, his gray-green cloak whishing behind him like a shadow. Two armored beings trailed after him through the door, leaving him alone with the masked being.

"I was informed you and your friends are ninja, is this correct?" the masked knight asked.

Sasuke nodded and stood amazed as Sir Meta Knight's eyes glow a deep green. He decided that the being must be some kind of robot like him. After all, he was hard like metal and his eyes glowed different colors.

"Might I ask, do you know of a ninja known as Yamikage?" he asked, tension followed the question.

Sasuke frowned, genuinely unfamiliar with the name, "No sir, I'm afraid not."

The masked knight again nodded, letting out a brief sigh of relief mixed with disappointment, "How fortunate, you are not an enemy." He met Sasuke's gaze, "Correct?"

Sasuke nodded several times, "Yes sir. I mean, I believe so."

Sir Meta Knight nodded, "Let us hope so."

…

"I'm going after him," Yae decided finally.

"I'll go with you," Goemon offered.

"I shall go alone. I'm trained for these kinds of situations. You're not," Yae pointed out firmly. "You stay with the ship."

With those words said she turned to leave, only to come face to face with the hooded and cloaked figure of Stranger.

"There's no need for that my lady," he said softy.

Yae's eyes narrowed, "What have you done to Sasuke?" She pulled out her katana and held it up to the stranger's throat before he could move.

"Sir!" the two armored beings on either side of him said as they rushed forth to help him, stopping their rescue short when he held up his hand briefly.

Stranger stood there and held his hands up, allowing his massive, double bow to slide from his grasp and to the ground, "He's safe inside the castle with my lord master. Here, I have a message from Sasuke. May I give it to you, my lady?"

Yae nodded, but didn't drop her guard as the hooded Stranger moved his gloved hand slowly to his belt where he revealed a paper of which he handed to her.

_Dear Goemon, Yae, and Ebismeru,_

_ This is Stranger; he helped me find someone who says he can help us fix our ship. I'm almost positive that they are friendly but they have a slick, big mouthed king who eats people for breakfast. Let Stranger and his friends take you to the castle._

_ ~Sasuke _

Yae placed her katana back in its sheath as she passed the note to Goemon and Ebismeru, and then turned to Stranger, "So, you can help us?"

Stranger nodded.

"Then why won't you show your face?" she prompted, gesturing to the deep hood that he wore.

"Is not my voice assurance enough alone?" Stranger asked her.

She didn't understand why, but she blushed inwardly. Whoever he was, he sure was mysterious. Her mind began to wander and she wondered what color his eyes were and why he had such reasons to wear that deep hood and hide behind the shadow it cast over his face.

"So, how are you going to help us?" Ebismeru demanded.

The two knights on either side of Stranger agreed. One clad in sea-green armor spoke his thoughts aloud, "Surely we can't lift it, so how will we help?"

"Simple, Sword Knight. We move the ship," Stranger replied flatly as he turned heel and moved towards the ship.

"How?" the other fellow murmured, clad in armor of a darker green shade.

"We'll simply pick up something smaller," Stranger explained.

Ebismeru cocked his head and turned to Goemon, "I don't get it."

"I think that's the point," suggested Goemon.

Their attention the returned to the hooded Stranger as he pulled out a small glowing, orange stone and set it on the ground. He tapped it once and was shrouded in the orange light of the stone. He walked over to the ninja' ship and tapped it twice, releasing the orange light over onto the ship. He smiled at the baffled faces of those who watched him as he walked over and picked up the stone and the ship mirroring the stone's motions.

"Witchcraft!" Ebismeru declared loudly.

Stranger turned and looked at him with a peculiar smile, "No, but it is a kind of magic. I learned it from an old friend of mine: an Amasi warrior known as Sir Anduin Isan Thorn." He shrugged briefly as he turned to lead the way to the castle, "More of a trick than anything."

"How does it work?" Goemon asked curiously.

Stranger's smile challenged them all, "If I told you, it would no longer fascinate you, now would it?"

Goemon and the others paused to think upon his statement, deciding he was probably right.

Stranger waved the matter away with his free hand, "Alright, let's go to the castle so we can get you all home."

**Sweey:**_** So the next chapter will be twice as awesome! :D wooo! Okay, lemme know how you're all liking it. ^_^ I'm still not very familiar with Ganbare Goemon, but I enjoy the characters. Now… I must:**_

_**1 Go to Wal-mart**_

_**2 Clean my house so my fam can come over **_

_**3 Eat with my new awesome chop sticks**_

_**4 Read the Adventures of Robin Hood…. The real one**_

_**5 Play Sengoku Basara: Samurai Heroes**_

_**4 Draw Masamune Date**_

_**5 Watch Sengoku Basara: Samurai Kings**_

_**6 Laugh really hard cuz I put this on here! XD **_

_**10 Say good-bye to you all and hope you have a grand day! ^_^ hip hip hurray my Great-Grandma's okay! :D Read and Review pwease! :3 **_


End file.
